Talk:Aegis of Aaaaarrrrrrggghhh
How is this shield a Monty Python reference? The monster that drops it is a MP reference, but the shield? Am I just missing something? Ewan Rackham 20:07, 30 December 2006 (CST) :Uhm. I think that's a good enough link for a reference: *If the beast existed without the shield it would be a reference to MP. *If the shield existed without the beast it would be a reference to MP. :True, most of it is a relational based reference. But if you were creative and/or big fan of Holy Grail, you'd remember that Augh part, and there's your connection. Entropy 20:25, 30 December 2006 (CST) ::Ah, the Augh is from that bit where they're trying to figure out what the "Aaaarrrgh" means? If so, then that's enough of a reference indeed. I just don't remember all of the dialogue from that scene. Ewan Rackham 07:20, 1 January 2007 (CST) :::The black beast of Aaaaarrrrrrggghhh chases them, and the Holy Grail is in Castle Augh.Nub 10:21, 1 March 2007 (CST) This shield can't be replicated but there might be shields with the same attributes and non-greens. Do not know if it's a new feature, but I found this on Cantha. :Cannot be replicated still stands. You can't salvage that +8 armor vs Demons from that shield. Therefore, the only "replication" is to have a req 9 Tatics, max Armor Shield with +10 vs Armor and +30 Health DROP for you in Cantha or Tyria.... Good luck with that. :) --Karlos 20:49, 24 January 2007 (CST) ::And it still wouldn't have the mad sexy skin. Any idea what armor that is? --Armond Warblade (talk) 00:56, 17 April 2007 (CDT) OMG SEXY! too bad only for paragons i'd pay 5 mill for a perfect one dyed black. SilentFry :::Aureate Aegis. But those are for Paragons. Cutsman 22:08, 1 May 2007 (CDT) Actually, only the +10 armor vs demons max shield needs to drop, the +HP can be added with a shield handle of fortitude. I believe the armour in the picture is warrior obsidian armour dyed black. - Io 05:39, 13 May 2007 (CDT) :You can't put a shield handle on a tyrian/canthan shield. — Skuld 05:41, 13 May 2007 (CDT) I know it's already been said, but the entire picture is sexy. I already knew the Aureate Aegis was a sexy shield (have a blue-silver motivation one on my Ritualist that I swap in and out for a focus), but the color scheme/grayscale rocks.--Mafaraxas 01:39, 4 June 2007 (CDT) Speaking of which, where is that picture taken? Is it edited in any way? Seb2net 17:05, 6 June 2007 (CDT) ::The armour is female FoW armour. clean up? this page needs a clean up I think, Im to new with wiki code to do it :S :About that: my browser (firefox) let's me see Murakai's Blade a bit, above the TOC. I can't find a way to remove that, ctrl+f5 doesn't work either... Errr? --84.24.206.123 08:36, 1 September 2007 (CDT) HAHAHA LOL +10 against DEMONS! What good does that do? lol Canderouss :Demons. quite a bit, especially in high level Nightfall areas w/ lots of margonites-- (Talk) ( ) 04:43, 4 January 2008 (UTC) new 'Aaaaarrrrrrggghhh' The name was changed to Aegis of Aaaaarrrrrrggghhh, this article needs to be changed. need an admin for that ? :/ --Peace Out 11:32, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :Nope, any registered user can move articles to his heart's content. 13:59, 28 April 2009 (UTC)